The Five Girlfriends of Finn Hudson
by Undead Author
Summary: Finn had only ever had five girlfriends, but only one mattered. Finn/Rachel, Finn/Quinn, Finn/Santana, and a mention of Puck/Quinn.


**A/N: I got this idea randomly while grocery shopping. Weird? I know. Oh well. **

In his life, Finn Hudson only ever had five girlfriends. He realized this probably came as a surprise to most people, seeing as he was voted one of the best-looking guys between the ages of 16 and 20 at McKinley High on Jacob Ben Israel's blog.

But it was true. Only five girls had ever dated him.

The first girl was in second grade, and it was the shortest of his relationships. Her name was Kristina Robinson, and she gave him a paper rose they made for Valentine's Day. Then she kissed him during recess. The next day, when he tried to hold her hand, she told him boys were icky. And she was his first ex-girlfriend.

The next time, Finn was 12 and in sixth grade. Over the four weeks he'd been in middle school, he developed the biggest crush he'd ever had on the new girl, Paula-Ann Winslow. He loved how old-fashioned her name sounded; he loved how she bit her upper lip when she was nervous, and he loved it when she turned to ask him for help on their math worksheets, even though he had absolutely no clue what they were doing in class.

One day, he gathered enough courage to pass her a note. Their conversation continued for four hours, until fifth period, and she asked him if he wanted to go see _House of Wax_ (the newest one, with Paris Hilton) with her. He agreed, and that Saturday he went on his first-ever date. He kissed her cheek at the end and she told him she'd had a great time.

They IM'ed all week after that, and he asked her to be his girlfriend. She said "omg yes!!! :D". He took that to mean happiness.

Two weeks later he found out she was moving to Turkey because her dad was some sort of ambassador. He never saw her again.

Girlfriend number three (and his first real, serious girlfriend) was Quinn Fabray. This began in ninth grade. They had talked to each other at football games before plays, and he thought she was the prettiest girl he'd ever seen. And, he thought, it was pretty much a given that they would date: he was the _quarterback_, for Pete's sake, and she was the head cheerleader. Really, they would make the perfect couple. So he asked her to accompany him to Yogurt Mountain after a movie, and after that they were going out.

He was right: they were the perfect couple. He was dumb, she was smart; she was blonde and he had dark hair. They balanced each other out perfectly, yet they also complimented each other.

They dated for six months. After he found out she was pregnant, he paid even more attention to her, and he tried to care for her as best as he could. He loved her, and he wasn't about to let the mother of his child go.

And then the roof of his world caved in on him. Quinn had cheated on him _with his best friend_; she had lied to him, taken advantage of his (bel0w average) intelligence. He didn't know what to do. She was living with him, and it was almost the worst feeling he had ever experienced to come home to _her_. Later, she moved in with Puck's family, and for the first time in Finn's life he didn't really care. He just wasn't going to waste any more of his energy worrying about her or him.

His fourth girlfriend was Santana Lopez. He wasn't particularly proud of this relationship, but in his defense his mind was still reeling from the whole Quinn/Puck debacle. But she also helped him get his priorities in order.

They had been kissing on his bed, and just as she was getting into it, she noticed the faraway look in his eyes. Pulling away, she said, "Finn? Honey?"

He blinked and stared at her as if he had just realized she was there. "Oh, er, yeah?"

She sighed and stood up. "Finn, it's not like you're not hot or a good kisser or anything, but when I'm with you it's like I'm not even here. No—" she held up a finger to stop his protests. "No, Finn, seriously. I know this is just you rebounding from your slut of an ex-girlfriend, and I think we both know who you really want to be kissing."

And he knew she was right.

This led to his final girlfriend. Directly after his conversation with Santana, he thanked her, and promptly ran out to his car. He hastily entered an address into his GPS, and pretty much ripped his way out of the driveway.

Once he got to the house, he parked pretty sloppily next to the curb. He sprinted up to the door and rang it approximately three billion times. The door opened and Rachel said exasperatedly, "Who _is_—" but she couldn't finish her thought because Finn kissed her.

Once they broke apart, she said, "Wow… Finn…"

"Rachel Barbara Berry will you be my girlfriend?" he said without breathing.

She squealed, jumped up and down, and hugged him. "Of course, Finn! Of course I will!"

Yeah, Finn Hudson had five girlfriends. But in his opinion only one of them mattered.


End file.
